The Heirs
by lDHlHJ
Summary: ALERT! CHAP 3 UPDATE! Donghae seorang pewaris tunggal perusahaan raksasa tidak sengaja bertemu dengan seorang pemuda ringkih yang meminta tolong padanya. akankah ia menolong pemuda ringkih tersebut. / mencoba bikin summary dan hasilnya gagal huks / DOMINANT!HAE & VERY SUBMISSIVE!HYUK / haehyuk yaoi / judul gak nyambung sama isi / rnr plisssss
1. Chapter 1

-HaeHyuk-

-THE HEIRS ( Who Are You? )-

2S

Warning : ini FF YAOI! Yang gak suka YAOI silakan keluar dari halaman ini. FF absurd dengan bahasa yang seadanya, dan **TYPOS** yang bertebaran. Percaya deh, judul gak nyambung sama isi. *pissss*

.

.

.

Dengan nafas memburu mata kecil itu terus menatap waspada disekitarnya, menghiraukan luka lecet di kaki telanjangnya ia terus berlari menyusuri keramaian pasar malam. Tubuhnya yang kurus sedikit menguntungkannya menyusup diantara orang-orang meskipun ia harus menahan sakit karena tubuhnya yang bersenggolan.

Ia semakin ketakutan saat melihat tiga orang berpakaian jas rapi berlari diantara kerumunan yang sesaat lalu ia lewati. Kepalanya yang hanya terpenuhi oleh ketakutan membuatnya tak memikirkan untuk meminta tolong pada orang lain, lagi pula kalaupun ia meminta bantuan orang lain mereka tidak akan pernah memepercayai ucapannya seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Kejadian seperti ini bukanlah yang pertama baginya dan bisa dipastikan akan berakhir sama jika ia meminta bantuan orang lain.

Ia terus berlari hingga tak menyadari kini telah berada di ujung pasar malam, ia menoleh kebelakang dimana ketiga orang itu berada. Bingung harus kemana karena jika ia meneruskan larinya bisa dipastikan ia akan segera tertangkap karena jalanan didepanya yang cukup sepi, kembali ke kerumunan pasar pun percuma karena ketiga orang itu sudah semakin dekat kearahnya.

"Hahh… hhh… hh huks" Nafasnya tersendat diiringi isakan karena bingung dan ketakutan yang menderanya. Wajahnya menoleh kesana-kemari memperhitungkan kesempatannya untuk bisa menghindari ketiga pengejarnya.

"ITU DIA DISANA, CEPAT KEJAR DIA" pemuda kurus itu menggigit bibirnya mendengar suara berat dari salah satu pengejarnya. Tanpa pikir panjang dia kembali berlari, yang ada dipikirannya sekarang sebisa mungkin ia bisa menjauh dari ketiga orang itu.

'tolonngg, siapapun… huks'

'Sakiiit…' rintihnya dalam hati melihat luka dikakinya, dia terus memaksakan kaki ringkihnya untuk berlari, sesekali menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat pengejarnya.

Brukk!

"Hnng!"

"Astaga! Kau baik-baik saja?!" Pemuda ringkih yang jatuh terduduk itu mendongak, matanya yang memerah sedikit membulat melihat lelaki berseragam dihadapannya, melihatnya entah mengapa terpercik sedikit harapan didalam hatinya. Derap keras sepatu dibelakangnya membuat ia kembali waspada dan berniat bangun, namun kembali terjatuh karena kakinya yang kurus sudah tak sanggup menahan tubuh ringkihnya. Dia kemudian menoleh pada pria berseragam dihadapannya. Menatapnya penuh harap.

"Itu dia disana!" Wajah tirus itu semakin ketakutan dan mengerat ujung kaosnya sendiri.

"To… long, tolong… saya" ucap pemuda ringkih itu pelan, sangat pelan.

Ketiga orang tersebut semakin mendekat hingga akhirnya meraih dan mengangkat kedua tangan pemuda ringkih itu, tak sadar dengan pemuda lain dihadapannya. Baru saat lelaki berseragam polisi itu berdehem, ketiga lelaki berjas rapi tersebut tersadar. Terkejut, hanya itu yang ada pada raut ke tiga lelaki dewasa itu saat melihatnya, namun secepat kilat salah satu dari mereka menyunggingkan senyum padanya.

"Terima kasih anda telah menghentikan anak ini" Polisi muda itu tersenyum ramah. "Dia memiliki gangguan mental dan kabur dari tempat rehabilitasi, kami sangat takut karena dia bisa menyakiti orang lain jika terus dibiarkan. Sekali lagi terima kasih" lelaki dewasa itu membungkuk . Polisi muda tersebut membalas dengan senyum kecil namun dikejutkan dengan pekikan keras dari pemuda ringkih tadi.

"Hannng! Hng! Akh! Hng!" mereka sedikit kuwalahan saat pemuda itu memberontak mencoba melepas jegalan tangan-tangan besar di sekitar tubuhnya, bibirnya memekik kerasa. Hingga akhirnya berganti dengan gerungan samar, merasa putus asa dengan keadaannya saat ini.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih dan mohon maaf karena kami telah mengganggu pekerjaan Bapak. Permisi"

Pemuda ringkih itu melayangkan tatapan terakhirnya pada polisi muda dihadapannya sebelum akhirnya diseret pergi oleh kedua lelaki dewasa tersebut.

* * *

><p>THE HEIRS<p>

* * *

><p><em>Namja<em> itu, kenapa Donghae merasa _namja_ itu seperti sedang meminta tolong padanya. Dari pada gangguan mental, namja itu lebih terlihat seperti orang yang putus asa, namun dalam pandangan mata caramel pekat itu Donghae melihat, sedikit, sedikiiiiit sekali harapan saat mata kecil itu bertatapan lurus dengan matanya.

Donghae menghela nafas pelan, entah lah.

'Polisi' muda yang bername tag Lee Donghae itu menggaruk kepalanya bingung. Hah Demi Dewa laut timur, _Ajussi_ itu baru saja memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Bapak'. _Hell_, apa wajahnya terlihat setua itu? Oh tidak, wajahnya memang masih terlihat sangat muda namun seragam yang ia pakailah yang membuatnya dipanggil dengan sebutan 'Bapak' hampir dua tahun ini. Kabar gembiranya 3 bulan dari sekarang ia tak harus memakain seragam ini lagi dan kembali ke kehidupan normalnya sebagai seorang Lee Donghae, mahasiswa Fakultas Administrasi Bisnis semester 6 dari SNU dan juga pewaris tunggal dari LEE Corp, salah satu perusahaan raksasa di Korea.

Ya, kau tau sendiri 'kan, jika semua pria Korea Selatan yang sudah menginjak umur 19 tahun keatas diharuskan menjalankan wajib militer selama 2 tahun, dan itu berlaku untuk segala kalangan termasuk kalangan atas macam Lee Donghae. Cih, ini semua gara-gara kakek-neneknya yang terus memaksanya untuk segera melaksanakan kewajibannya itu, padahal ia masih diakhir 22 tahun saat itu. Hm masa mudaku yang malang, ucap Donghae dalam hati. Dan riwayat dari kecelakaan beberapa tahun lalu yang menyebabkan tulang kakinya patah membuat Donghae hanya ditugaskan pada divisi kepolisian.

_Kakek sudah terlalu tua untuk memimpin perusahaan, jadi aku memaksamu untuk lebih cepat melaksanakan wamil agar nanti setelah kau lulus bisa langsung memegang kendali perusahaan. _Ucap sang kakek dengan nada dibuat sesedih mungkin saat Donghae teguh menolak wamil kala itu.

Donghae akan beranjak dari jalanan sepi itu namun terhenti saat melihat sebuah tanda pengenal tak jauh darinya. Mungkin milik salah satu orang-orang tadi, katanya dalam hati. Mengendikan bahunya dan melanjutkan langkahnya. Namun kembali berhenti dan berbalik untuk mengambil tanda pengenal itu saat mengingat wajah tirus pemuda yang menurut salah satu dari ketiga pria berjas rapi itu mengidap gangguan mental.

"_To… long, tolong… saya..."_

Donghae terkesiap saat mengingatnya lagi, kembali mengulang kejadian itu memastikan apa yang dilihatnya memang benar. "Pemuda itu benar-benar meminta tolong padaku kah?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri, "Tapi, orang itu bilang kalau dia mengalami gangguan mental, hm coba lihat apa yang kutemukan disini" ucap Donghae lagi melihat pada tanda pengenal itu. "Choi Jang Wook… mmm JEWEL GROUP? Jewel Group? Sepertinya tak asing, tapi…"

"YAK LEE DONGHAE! SEDANG APA KAU DISANA, KEMARI DAN LANJUTKAN PEKERJAANMU" teriak salah satu polisi dari dalam mobil patroli saat melewati Donghae. Pemuda dengan wajah komikal itu mendesis sebelum berbalik menghadap pembimbing sekaligus atasannya di kepolisian dan membungkuk sopan. Dia memasukan tanda pengenal itu kemudian bergabung masuk pada mobil patroli tersebut dan melanjutkan tugasnya.

* * *

><p>THE HEIRS<p>

* * *

><p>3 hari kemudian, Donghae sedang menyeduh ramyun instan saat salah satu temannya mengganti-ganti saluran televisi di kantor kepolisian. Malam ini ia tidak ikut patroli karena memang sekarang jadwalnya menjaga di kantor. Di kantor ini tidak terlalu ramai karena waktu sudah menunjukan hampir tengah malam, hanya terlihat 4 orang warga yang tengah melapor dan selebihnya adalah anggota kepolisian.<p>

Donghae berteriak saat mendengar nama salah satu perusahaan dari acara berita tengah malam dalam televisi. "Eo, apa penyiar itu baru saja mengatakan JEWEL GROUP?" tanyanya pada ketiga orang lainnya. "Ya, kenapa?" jawab dan tanya salah satunya.

"Hei, kau lupa siapa yang ada dihadapanmu sekarang? Dia adalah Lee Donghae, pewaris tunggal dari LEE Corp, wajar saja dia tertarik dengan berita seperti itu"

"_Hyungnim_~" Donghae memutar imajiner bola matanya.

"Lee Young Min? siapa dia?"

"_Ne_, kau tidak tau siapa dia Lee Donghae? dia itu yang sekarang memegang kendali JEWEL GROUP, setelah Lee Young Dae pemiliknya yang asli meninggal dunia karena kapal mewahnya tenggelam saat akan melawat ke pulau Jeju dan Lee Young Min itu adalah adik dari Lee Young Dae" Donghae mengangguk-angguk.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan istri dan anak Lee Young Dae ya?" racau Donghae.

"Aish" Pakk! Donghae memekik menerima pukulan dari mereka "Kau benar-benar tidak tau ya? padahal kisah ini cukup terkenal. Istrinya ikut meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu, dan tak ada satu pun orang luar khususnya media yang tau dimana keberadaan anak mereka. Kau tau? Menjadi orang terkaya ke 9 di Korea ini, wajar bagi mereka menyembunyikan identitas anak satu-satunya, bahkan dihari pemakamannya pun sang anak tidak muncul demi kebaikannya"

'Mungkin saja mereka menyembunyikan keberadaan anak itu karena sebenarnya dia memiliki gangguan mental' lanjut Donghae dalam hati, dia mengangguk-angguk sendiri, namun sesaat kemudian menggeleng mengingat tatapan mata itu. Tidak! itu tidak terlihat seperti mata orangyang gangguan mental, mungkin putus asa lebih tepatnya. Siapa kau sebenarnya?

Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya saat slide kejadian itu bermunculan diingatannya.

"Tapi…" Donghae dan kedua polisi yang lain mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari televisi saat salah satu dari mereka berbicara dengan nada serius. "Aku mendengar info dari sepupuku yang bekerja di departemen berita di KBS, kabarnya tepat saat anak itu berumur 21 tahun, semua hak waris dan kendali perusahaan akan jatuh pada anak tersebut mungkin itu sebabnya mereka menyembunyikan dia hingga saat ini, dan yang kudengar beberapa bulan lagi pewaris kerajaan bisnis JEWEL GROUP itu akan memunculkan dirinya ke publik"

Mendengar itu entah mengapa pikiran Donghae kembali memutar kejadian tiga hari lalu saat patroli. 21 tahun? anak yang ia tabrak saat itu juga seumuran dengan pewaris JEWEL GROUP itu, mungkinkah? Tidak! Bagaimana mungkin aku menghubungkan anak malang itu dengan pewaris tunggal JEWELGROUP?!

Lagi pula, bukankah anak itu mengidap gangguan mental? Jadi mana mungkin jika dia adalah pewarisnya. Donghae mengangguk ragu, ada yang salah dengan otak ku. Lalu apa hubungannya anak itu dengan orang-orang bertanda pengenal JEWEL GROUP. Aish! Kenapa mereka mengejarnya.

"_To… long, tolong… saya" _Donghae kembali memutar memorinya disaat pemuda ringkih itu berbisik minta tolong padanya. Juga pandangan penuh harap yang ia layangkan pada Donghae saat terakhir sebelum para pria itu menyeretnya pergi.

"Donghae… ya! Lee Donghae, kau mendengarku tidak?" Donghae sadar dari lamunannya saat merasa tepukan keras dibahunya, ia menggeleng sebelum akhirnya memfokuskan pandangannya pada layar televisi yang masih menunjukan salah satu kemewahan hotel dari JEWEL GROUP. "Ya! Lee Donghae! Aku menyuruhmu—"

"_Hyungnim_… pewaris dari JEWEL GROUP itu seorang wanita kah? Atau laki-laki?"

"Katanya sih anak lelaki, tapi entahlah aku belum pernah melihatnya. Yak! Sekarang seduhkan aku ramyun juga"

* * *

><p>THE HEIRS<p>

* * *

><p>Beberapa hari kemudian, saat <em>weekend<em>. Donghae mengambil hari libur _weekend_nya untuk pulang ke _mansion_nya, lagi pula waktu wamilnya akan segera berakhir jadi peraturannya sudah sedikit longgar. Disana ia tinggal bersama kakek dan neneknya karena sedari kecil orang tua Donghae sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan.

"Hei! Tuan Muda Lee, ini sudah sangat siang. Kau harus segera bangun pemalas!"

"Enggh 5 menit lagi nenek"

"Kau sudah mengatakan itu sejak 1 jam lalu, sekarang bangunlah"

"Kau tidak kasian pada cucumu ini, setidaknya biarkan aku tidur nyenyak sebentar saja"

"Tidak bisa, seorang Tuan Muda Lee tidak boleh malas Lee Donghae! ayo! Bangun!" bukk, bukk, bukk

"Issh, iya, iya aku bangun!" gerutu Donghae tak sabaran karena mendapat pukulan bantal dari sang nenek di wajah tampannya.

* * *

><p>THE HEIRS<p>

* * *

><p>Donghae bergabung dengan Kakek dan Neneknya di ruang keluarga, ia membawa semangkuk sereal dan duduk tenang di pojok sofa sambil menonton televisi. Saat itu lah berita mengenai akan kemunculan pewaris dari JEWEL GROUP tayang ditelevisi, Donghae menaruh mangkuknya dimeja kecil disebelah sofa. Ia kemudian mengelap bibirnya, dan berdehem untuk mendapatkan perhatian Kakek dan Neneknya.<p>

"Kakek, seingatku LEE Corp pernah tanda tangan kontrak kerja sama dengan JEWEL GROUP kan?" Sang kakek mengenrnyit bingung, namun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan cucunya. "kenapa?"

"Ehmm, apa kalian pernah bertemu dengan anaknya? Sebenarnya di kantor polisi tempat ku bertugas wamil, kami semua penasaran dengan sosok anak dari pewaris orang terkaya no 9 di korea itu" Sang kakek tertawa kecil mendengarnya. Merasa maklum, karena ia yakin bukan mereka saja yang merasa penasaran.

"5 atau 6 tahun lalu, kami pernah dijamu makan malam di mansion keluarga mereka. Tapi anak itu benar-benar tak muncul saat makan malam tersebut, bahkan pada rekan kerja yang cukup dekat seperti kami pun mereka tak mau menunjukan anak mereka, sebatas namapun mereka tidak mau menyebutkannya. Jadi kakek tidak tau bagaimana rupa anak itu, bahkan mereka sama sekali tak memajang potret mereka satupun di mansion mereka " jawaban sang kakek benar-benar membuat Donghae tak puas, awalnya ia sudah senang saat sang kakek bilang ia pernah pergi kerumah mereka, namun kembali kecewa dengan kelanjutan kalimat sang kakek.

Dan ia juga masih bertanya-tanya kenapa ia masih saja penasaran dengan pewaris JEWEL GROUP itu, dan lebih gilanya lagi, Donghae selalu teringat dengan wajah penuh harap namja ringkih itu saat ia menonton berita tentang kemunculan pewaris tunggal JEWEL GROUP tersebut. _GILA! AKU BENAR-BENAR GILA!_. Umpatnya dalam hati.

"Dia anak yang manis aku pikir" celetuk sang nenek.

"Yeobo, apa maksudmu?" / "Maksud Nenek?" tanya kakek dan cucu itu bersamaan.

"Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, saat itu aku ijin ke toilet sebentar"

* * *

><p>THE HEIRS<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Nyonya Lee silakan, disini kamar mandinya" ucap maid yang mengantarkan yeoja berumur didepan pintu. Yeoja berumur itu tersenyum dan berterimakasih.<em>

_Beberapa saat kemudian, Nyonya Lee telah selesai, namun ia bingung saat tak melihat maid disana. Saat itu lah, namja skinny berambut hitam pekat mendatanginya. Wajahnya yang putih pucat sungguh kontras dengan surai gelap yang terlihat sangat lembut itu, bibir mungil semerah mawar, dan hidungnya yang bangir dan lancip benar-benar pas berpadu dengan sepasang mata sipit berlensa caramel pekat. Pakaiannya yang terlihat santai dan mewah benar-benar sangat berbeda dari orang-orang yang ditemuinya disini yang semuanya memakai seragam rapi._

"_Nenek, sedang apa disini?" tanyanya dengan nada ceria._

"_Aku mencari maid yang tadi mengantarku, aku harus segera kembali ke ruang makan sekarang"_

"_Oh,kalau begitu ayo biar aku yang antarkan nenek kesana" ajak remaja itu menggandeng lengan yeoja berumur itu._

"_Nah, sudah sampai. Selamat menikmati makan malamnya nenek" remaja itu tersenyum lebar hingga menampilkan gusinya. Sungguh anak yang manis dan lucu "Aku keatas yah" Yeoja berumur itu mengangguk menatap kepergian bocah remaja itu, tepat sebelum ia benar-benar masuk kedalam ruang makan, salah satu maid mendatangi remaja manis itu._

"_Tuan Muda Hyukkie, dari mana saja eoh? Anda membuat saya khawatir, jja, saya sudah membuatkan susu stroberi, kita kembali keatas"_

"_Ne, ne, mianhae Noona~"_

"_Aish tuan muda imut sekali~"_

_Yeoja berumur itu tersenyum melihat aksi keduanya, kemudian masuk kedalam ruang makan malam._

* * *

><p>THE HEIRS<p>

* * *

><p>"Aku tidak tau kau pernah mengalami kejadian seperti itu" ucap pria berumur itu.<p>

"itu karena aku memang tak pernah menceritakannya padamu"

"Jadi Nenek pernah melihat anak itu?" Sang nenek mengangguk "nenek tidak tau pasti, anak itu benar anak mereka atau bukan, tapi nenek dapat mendengar dengan jelas kalau maid itu memanggil bocah manis itu dengan sebutan 'Tuan Muda Hyukie'. Benar-benar nama panggilan yang manis seperti orangnya" jelas Sang nenek dengan senyum bangga, karena masih mengingat bisa mengingat betul kejadian 5 tahun lalu.

"apa anak itu sakit Nek?" tanya Donghae tak bisa ditahan, ia benar-benar penasaran sekarang.

"Sakit? Maksudmu?"

"Sakit gangguan mental mungkin, autis atau…"

Bukk!

"YA! bicara apa kau bocah nakal! Bisa-bisanya kau bertanya seperti itu?!" sang nenek memukul Donghae dengan bantal sofa dipangkuannya.

"Aish sakit~. Mungkin saja kan? mereka bahkan tidak pernah menunjukan identitasnya"

"Tidak mungkin, remaja yang kulihat saat itu adalah remaja yang ceria dan ramah, dia juga lucu" bela sang nenek dengan suara tuanya.

"Tapi sayang, mereka memutus kontrak kerja sama dengan kita. Meskipun mereka membayar ganti rugi yang sesuai tapi aku benar-benar menyayangkan pemutusan kontrak itu, Lee Young Dae dan istrinya benar-benar sudah ku anggap sebagai keluarga sendiri" Si nenek mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan suaminya.

"Memutus kontrak?"

"Ne, tepat satu bulan setelah Lee Young Dae dan istrinya meninggal, mereka memutus kontrak dengan LEE Corp tanpa alasan yang jelas"

"hee?" Donghae berpikir keras, mencoba menghubungkan info-info dan kejadian yang dialaminya sendiri. "Aneh sekali… benar-benar aneh" lirihnya.

"Lagi pula, tumben sekali kau menanyakan tentang Lee Corp dan JEWEL GROUP, kau jadi tidak seperti Donghae yang nenek kenal"

"Ya nenek! aku menjalani wamil bukan untuk bermain-main, setidaknya aku memikirkan banyak hal saat aku wamil, termasuk ingin berubah menjadi Donghae yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya, apalagi aku menjadi seorang polisi, walaupun hanya untuk dua tahun" jelas Donghae panjang lebar meskipun sedikit tak sinkron dengan ucapan sang nenek.

"Baiklah-baiklah, nenek senang kau yang seperti ini"

* * *

><p>THE HEIRS<p>

* * *

><p>"Kau gila Lee Donghae!" teriak Kangin salah satu anggota kepolisian tempat dimana Donghae menjalani kewajibannya.<p>

"Ssstt _Hyungnim_, kau berteriak terlalu keras" ucap Donghae menaruh jari telunjuknya pada bibirnya sendiri.

"Tapi kau gila!" Donghae mendecakan lidahnya, ia baru saja menceritakan segala rasa penasarannya 3 minggu ini mengenai pewaris JEWEL GROUP itu. Menceritakan segala info-info yang terkumpul dan kejadian yang dialaminya 3 minggu lalu kemudian menghubung-hubungkannya dengan kematian Lee Young Dae yang kasusnya ditutup satu minggu setelah kecelakaan dengan munculnya pernyataan tiba-tiba dari pihak kepolisian Jeju dan juga adik dari Lee Young Dae yang sekarang memegang kendali seluruh JEWEL GROUP. Lee Young Min.

"Aku benar-benar penasaran, namja ringkih itu menatapku seolah meminta bantuanku. Dan lagi apa hubungannya para lelaki dewasa bertanda pengenal JEWEL GROUP dengan namja ringkih itu, benar-benar mencurigakan. Lihat ini _Hyungnim_, aku benar-benar tak bisa lagi menahan ini sendirian, wajah namja itu benar-benar menghantuiku 3 minggu ini, terlebih saat berita-berita akan kemunculan pewaris kerajaan bisnis JEWEL GROUP yang ditayangkan televisi, aku benar-benar tak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak" ungkap Donghae dengan nada frustasi memperlihatkan mata berkantungnya.

"Tapi kau tak dapat dengan mudah membuat pernyataan tak berdasar seperti itu" ucap Kangin.

"Apa maksudmu tak berdasar _Hyungnim_, aku mendapatkan ini dari internet dan kesaksian kakek nenekku dan kesaksian ku yang melihat itu sendiri"

"Bukti Lee Donghae, kau tak memiliki satu bukti nyata, kau mau memasukan tulisan dari internet sebagai bukti? Akan ku pastikan kau hanya akan dianggap sedang meracau omong kosong, apalagi ini berkaitan dengan Lee Young Min dan JEWEL GROUP" Donghae tercenung, ucapan Kangin ada benarnya juga. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

"Lagi pula, kewajiban wamilmu akan segera berakhir. Jadi jangan terburu berbuat seperti itu, kau akan dituduh mencemarkan nama baik orang, lagi pula kau bukan seorang yang berprofesi sebagai polisi ataupun detektif yang perkataannya akan langsung dipercaya begitu saja"

"Tapi bukankah menunjukan kebenaran adalah hak dan kewajiban semua orang"

"Untuk yang itu kau benar Lee Donghae, tapi tidak segampang yang kau pikirkan. Kau harus menemukan bukti yang kuat untuk itu"

Donghae mengambil tanda pengenal dari pekerja JEWEL GROUP yang ia temukan 3 minggu lalu, menatapnya lama. Hingga muncul keputusan bulat pada dirinya, ia tak bisa lagi mengabaikan pemintaan tolong dari namja ringkih yang tak sengaja ia jumpai saat itu. Kangin benar ia harus menemukan bukti yang kuat atas apa yang ia temukan dari pemikirannya sendiri.

"_Hyungnim_, apa kau bisa membantu ku?"

"Aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuk membantumu, tapi kau bisa menelfonku kapan saja saat kau butuh"

"Terimakasih _Hyungnim_…" Donghae membungkuk hormat pada Kangin dihadapannya. Donghae tidak pernah tau takdir apa yang akan didapatnya dimasa depan, namun diakhir masa wamilnya ini entah kenapa Donghae serasa mendapat dorongan kuat untuk membantu pemuda ringkih yang ia temui 3 minggu lalu. Pemuda putus asa yang menggantungkan sedikit harapan padanya lewat tatapan matanya.

* * *

><p>THE HEIRS<p>

* * *

><p>-tbc-<p>

Hoolllaa… ff baru… padahal mah masih banyak utang, tapi mau gimana lagi, ide ini terus terngiang-ngiang dikepalaku yang lagi buntu nerusin enchanted dan berusaha keras ngetik scene NC di ff Ride Me. *silakan timpuk saya*

aku gak tau pasti gimana kehidupan wamil di korsel, jadi ini sepemahaman aku doang yaaa. *timpuk lagi*

Berkenan baca, berkenan kasih review juga dong… kalo gak bisa kasih review, ya kasih komen atau masukan juga boleh *sama aja*bebas timpuk*

Yang mau ff ini lanjut silakan kasih saran dan komennya terus ketik "Lanjuuuutt", soalnya aku udah nulis setengah part buat end nya… tergantung kalian semua sih… tapi kalo kalian ngerasa ff ini gak layak lanjut ya, kasih kritik dan saran terus ketik "Hapuuuuss" *nangis*

.

.

Review Jusseyo


	2. Chapter 2

-HaeHyuk-

-THE HEIRS ( Who Are You? )-

3S

Warning : ini FF YAOI! Yang gak suka YAOI silakan keluar dari halaman ini. FF absurd dengan bahasa yang seadanya, dan **TYPOS** yang bertebaran.

.

.

.

Berbekal dari alamat yang dikatakan sang nenek Donghae memulai pengintaiannya di mansion super mewah di salah satu kawasan elit di Korea Selatan itu. Pada awalnya sang nenek curiga dengan pertanyaannya namun akhirnya sang nenek memberitahukannya. Dan terimakasih pada Kangin Hyungnim selaku wakil kepala polisi ditempatnya wamil yang mau membantunya dengan membuatkan ijin hingga akhir minggu, meskipun Kangin tau ini adalah tindakan yang cukup berbahaya bagi posisinya, tapi Donghae berhasil meyakinkannya dan berjanji bahwa dia tidak akan melibatkan Kangin dan Kantor Polisi tersebut jika nanti ada hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi.

Hampir tengah hari Donghae memarkirkan mobilnya di ujung jalan mansion keluarga Lee Young Dae guna mengawasi aktifitas keluarga konglomerat itu. Ck, bahkan diujung jalan pun mereka menempatkan pos penjagaan. Dan itu membuat Donghae harus lebih waspada mengintai mansion tersebut.

Tak ada aktifitas mencurigakan disana, ia hanya melihat dua mobil mewah keluar dari sana yang bisa dipastikan itu adalah Lee Young Min dan bodyguardnya yang akan pergi ke perusahaan pusat JEWEL GROUP. Dan mobil ambulance yang beberapa jam lalu masuk tapi kini sudah keluar kembali.

.

"Ugh" keluh Donghae saat perutnya protes ingin segera diisi. "Pantas saja, sudah jam 4 sore" Donghae mengelus perutnya yang memang hanya ia isi dengan sekotak susu dan sepotong roti kacang sejak pagi.

Donghae sedang menikmati makannya di restoran Ramyun yang hanya satu berjarak 2 blok darimansion mewah Lee Young Dae. "Hee, kalau tidak salah itu mobil ambulance yang tadi pagi. Apa mereka akan ke rumah itu lagi? Tapi siapa yang sakit yah?"

"Namja kurus itu kah?" Sekelebat bayangan pemuda itu bermunculan di kepala Donghae. Wajah putus asa yang begitu mengharapkan permintaan tolong darinya. "Mungkin saja, aku harus segera kesana" Donghae menaruh beberapa lembar uang di mejanya sebelum pergi menuju mansion mewah itu kembali.

.

THE HEIRS

.

Hari ketiga Donghae melakukan pengintaian, tak ada yang berbeda dari hari-hari sebelumnya, mansion itu terlihat lengang, hanya dua mobil mewah keluar saat pagi dan kembali sekitar pukul 8 malam, dan juga ambulance sama yang keluar masuk setiap pagi dan sore.

Donghae memutar otaknya, bagaimana ia bisa memasuki mansion itu dengan aman tanpa dicurigai para security berbadan besar disana, tidak mungkin kan dia akan terus mengintai? Yang ada hanya ada rasa penasaran dan rasa bersalah karena tak segera menolong pemuda ringkih itu. Donghae bisa gila kalau terus-terusan di hantui wajah memelas namja ringkih itu setiap memejamkan matanya.

"Ambulance itu. yah hanya itu jalan satu-satunya aku bisa masuk mansion tersebut, tapi bagaiamana caranya agar aku bisa masuk ambulance? Aish" Donghae mengusak rambutnya kesal, lalu matanya terpaku pada tanda pengenal yang ia temukan beberapa minggu lalu. Senyuman miring kini terulas jelas dibibirnya.

.

THE HEIRS

.

"Permisi Nona, saya Choi Jang Wook utusan dari JEWEL GROUP" Donghae menunjukan tanda pengenal itu pada seorang wanita muda yang ia temui dilobby rumah sakit itu.

"Ah tunggu sebentar, Dokter Park sedang ada pasien" Donghae mengernyit sedikit takjub, bahkan hanya dengan menunjukan tanda pengenal ini, wanita itu langsung menebak pada Dokter tersebut. Itu berarti Dokter Park sudah cukup lama berurusan dengan JEWEL GROUP, kita lihat informasi apa yang akan Donghae dapatkan dari Dokter Park ini. "Anda bisa menunggu diruangannya, sebelah sini" Wanita cantik itu membuka pintu ruangan yang tak jauh dari meja tempatnya bekerja. Donghae tersenyum ramah dan mengangguk.

.

"Anda sudah lama menunggu?" suara ramah menyapa telinga Donghae tepat setelah pintu ruangan terbuka. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama"

"Tidak masalah" jawab Donghae memperhatikan Dokter Park yang kini duduk dihadapannya.

"Apa ada masalah dengan Lee Eunhyuk?"

"Lee Eunhyuk?"

"Anda kesini untuk menanyakan keadaan Tuan Muda Lee Eunhyuk bukan? Tuan Lee Youngmin yang menyuruhmu?" tanya Dokter Park sedikit curiga dengan pertanyaan Jangwook—Donghae. Donghae menggigit lidahnya sendiri, bisa-bisanya ia menanyakan hal itu.

"Ah iya, saya memang disuruh Tuan Lee Youngmin untuk menanyakan keadaan Tuan Muda Lee" Donghae bernafas lega setelahnya.

"Keadaan Lee Eunhyuk semakin menurun, tingkat kesadarannya semakin menipis. Hampir dua tahun kita menyuntikan cairan obat itu, saya takjub dengan kekuatan mentalnya yang begitu kuat untuk menolak efek dari obat tersebut. Sebaliknya tingkat depresinya semakin membesar tiap harinya." Dokter yang hampir menginjak usia kepala empat itu terseyum miring. Ingatan Donghae dengan sendirinya memutar kejadian beberapa minggu lalu.

'Jika perkataan Dokter ini benar, mungkinkah namja kurus itu adalah Lee Eunhyuk?' tanya Donghae dalam hati. Jika dipikir lagi, semua kejadian ini memang saling berkaitan satu sama lain.

"Oh ya" Donghae mengalihkan kembali fokusnya pada Dokter dihadapannya. "Tolong sampaikan pada Tuan Lee Youngmin untuk menransfer uang ke rekeningku, uang yang beliau kirimkan sebulan lalu sudah hampir habis, kau tau sendiri 'kan obat-obatan seperti itu sangat tidak mudah untuk didapatkan. Aku juga harus membayar orang untuk menyuruhnya terjun langsung ke pasar gelap di Amerika untuk mendapatkan obat itu, dan kau pasti tercengang jika aku mengatakan berapa harga obat itu untuk 1 botol kecilnya" Dokter Park terkekeh.

'Sialan, masih pantaskah orang ini di panggil Dokter'

"Itu urusan yang mudah Dokter Park. bisakah anda datang ke mansion keluarga Lee sekarang? Sebenarnya, selain untuk menanyakan keadaan Lee Eunhyuk, saya juga diberi perintah untuk menjemput dan mengantar Dokter" Seloroh Donghae.

"Eoh, benarkah? Tumben sekali"

Donghae memutar otaknya dengan cepat "Ah, anda tau sendiri kan hari kemunculan Lee Eunhyuk semakin dekat?" Dokter Park mengangguk "Karena itu lah, semakin banyak juga orang-orang yang ingin tau lebih tentang pewaris tunggal JEWEL GROUP itu, apa anda tidak merasa jika pergerakan anda mulai dicurigai dan dimata-matai oleh orang banyak, anda tentu tidak mau kan jika mereka mengetahui yang sebenarnya, begitu juga Tuan Lee Youngmin yang tidak mau jika rencananya terendus oleh dunia luar. Sungguh saya tidak bisa membayangkan jika semua itu terjadi. Lee Youngmin dan seluruh pengikutnya akan hancur, termasuk anda Dokter Park" Donghae menatap tajam Dokter dihadapannya, dalam hati menyeringai saat melihat raut wajah Dokter Park terlihat takut.

Dokter Park berdehem untuk melancarkan tenggorokannya, "Begitukah? Baiklah"

Mudah sekali untuk mengelabuhi Dokter ini, bodoh. _"Mansion keluarga Lee tidak banyak orang yang tau, hanya benar-benar rekan kerja yang sangat dipercayai Lee Youngdae yang mengetahui keberadaan tempat tinggalnya. Dan sungguh membanggakan, kami adalah salah satunya." _Donghae tersenyum kecil mengingat ucapan neneknya saat dia menanyakan alamat mansion pribadi dari pemilik JEWEL GROUP.

Donghae merogoh saku jaket kulitnya. Dan suara klik kecil berbunyi setelahnya, tanpa sepengetahuan Dokter Park.

.

THE HEIRS

.

"Sepertinya mobilku bermasalah, bisakah kita menggunakan mobil Dokter saja"

"Kita bisa menggunakan ambulance, seperti biasanya" tawar Dokter Park.

"Baiklah, saya akan menghubungi orang untuk menderek mobil saya" Donghae berjalan cukup jauh dari Dokter Park.

.

"Yoboseyo, Hyungnim" sapa Donghae, setelah Kangin menjawab sambungan telfon darinya.

"Kau sedang sibuk Hyung?" tanyanya. "Syukurlah, bisa kah kita bertemu. Kalau bisa Hyungnim juga membawa orang-orang kepercayaan Hyungnim, hanya beberapa saja. Bisakah?" Pinta Donghae setelah Kangin memastikan bahwa di sedang tidak sibuk.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengirim email untuk tempatnya. Terima kasih Hyungnim"

.

"Eh, ku rasa ini bukanlah jalan menuju mansion keluarga Lee" Ujar Dokter Park saat Donghae mengambil arah berlawanan dari arah yang biasa ia lalui menuju mansion mewah keluarga Lee.

"Memang bukan, saya hanya akan memastikan jika mobil saya berada ditangan yang tepat" Jawab Donghae, yang saat itu menyetir ambulance. Dokter Park hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

Donghae memarkirkan mobilnya ditepi jalan, setelah memastikan Dokter Park untuk tetap tinggal didalam mobil, Donghae turun untuk menemui Kangin ditempat yang sudah dijanjikan. Ck, Dokter itu benar-benar mudah sekali untuk dibodohi.

.

THE HEIRS

.

"Lee Donghae!" seru Kangin melihat Donghae memasuki kedai jajangmyun tak jauh dari tempat Donghae memarkirkan ambulance. "Jika kau menyuruh kami kesini untuk hal yang tidak penting, ku bunuh kau!" Leeteuk, satu orang yang diajak Kangin mengancam Donghae.

"Ini tentang JEWEL GROUP dan—"

"Oh Ya Tuhan, apa kau benar-benar penasaran dengan pewaris itu?" Donghae memutar bola matanya imajiner mendengar ucapan Leeteuk. "Biarkan dia melanjutkan bicaranya dulu oke" Ujar Kangin.

"Kau memang pembimbing yang paling baik Hyungnim" ujar Donghae "jadi, aku hanya ingin menunjukan apa yang beberapa saat lalu aku dengar"

"Apa ini berkaitan dengan pewaris JEWEL GROUP dan pemuda ringkih yang tidak sengaja kau tabrak waktu itu?" Donghae mengangguk mendengar pertanyaan Kangin. "Tunggu dulu, apa ada sesuatu yang kalian rencana kan dan tidak membaginya denganku?" tanya Leeteuk tepat sasaran. Membuat kedua orang lainnya saling berpandangan.

.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian Hyungnim?" tanya Donghae setelah menceritakan apa yang ia tau, dan memperdengarkan rekaman percakapannya dengan Dokter Park beberapa saat lalu pada kedua pembimbingnya di kepolisian.

Kangin dan Leeteuk masih terkejut dengan apa yang baru mereka dengar. "LEE EUNHYUK, akhirnya aku tau siapa nama pewaris dari JEWEL GROUP. Dan LeeYoungmin benar-benar Paman yang gila. Tega sekali dia melakukan itu pada ponakannya sendiri" ujar Leeteuk.

"Itu hanya kesimpulanku Hyung, aku masih perlu banyak bukti untuk menguak kebusukan Lee Youngmin dan para pengikutnya, seperti kata Kangin Hyungnim"

"Lalu apa yang bisa kami bantu sekarang?"

.

"Tolong amankan Dokter Park ditempat kalian, tapi aku mohon jangan libatkan kepolisian. Aku takut Lee Youngmin dan anak buahnya mengetahui rencana ini, dan bisa membahayakan pewaris tunggal itu" Leeteuk cukup takjub dengan pemikiran Donghae, hampir saja ia akan mengusulkan untuk memberitahukan kebusukan Lee Youngmin pada jajarannya, namun ucapan Donghae ada benarnya juga. Apa yang akan terjadi jika Lee Youngmin mengetahui ini? Mungkin nasib Lee Eunhyuk akan semakin mengenaskan.

"Baiklah aku pergi dulu" Ucap Donghae setelah memakai masker putih untuk menyamarkan wajahnya, ia kini telah memakai jas Dokter yang beberapa saat lalu dikenakan Dokter Park.

Kangin mengangguk "Segera hubungi kami jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak diingin kan" Ucapnya sambil mencengkeram lengan Dokter Park yang sudah terborgol.

.

THE HEIRS

.

Tak dapat dipungkiri jantung Donghae berdebar was-was saat menginjakan kakinya di pelataran mansion mewah keluarga Lee. Namun sebisa mungkin ia menenangkan dirinya dan mengabaikan tatapan dari beberapa orang penjaga berbadan tegap yang berdiri didepan pintu utama mansion mewah itu.

Donghae melangkah tegas melewati pintu yang telah dibuka kan oleh salah satu penjaga. Beruntung ia sempat menanyakan dimana kamar Eunhyuk berada pada Dokter Park, sehingga ia tidak perlu dicurigai dengan menanyakannya pada penjaga.

Setelah menaiki tangga dan berjalan ke bagian sudut kanan lantai 2 tersebut, Donghae disambut oleh 2 orang pria berpakaian jas hitam rapi yang duduk pada sofa tak jauh dari pintu kamar. Sementara itu seorang lainnya yang mengikuti Donghae sejak ia masuk kedalam mansion ini telah kembali turun.

"Dokter Park" Dua orang itu berdiri dari duduknya untuk menyapa basa-basi Donghae—yang saat ini tengah dalam penyamarannya. Salah satu dari kedua orang itu membukakan pintu kamar yang terkunci rapat.

Clek

Donghae menahan nafasnya saat melihat kamar didepannya, begitu gelap dengan gorden merah maroon menutup jendela besar kamar tersebut. Terlihat sedikit tersingkap dibagian sudutnya yang memperlihatkan teralis besi mencengkeram erat disisi luar jendela besar itu. Satu-satunya penerangan dari kamar tersebut adalah dari lampu kamar disisi ranjang besar ditengah ruangan luas itu.

Deg

Sesuatu terasa menghentak dada Donghae saat melihat tubuh ringkih seorang pemuda meringkuk disudut ranjang, menekukan kakinya hingga menyentuh dadanya sendiri, dan menyembunyikan wajahnya didalam sana. Terlihat jauh lebih rentan dan rapuh jika dibandingkan dengan beberapa minggu lalu saat Donghae tak sengaja bertabrakan dengannya.

Ctek

Tepat saat lampu utama dinyalakan, pemuda ringkih itu mengangkat kepalanya. Dan menatap ketakutan pada pria-pria dihadapannya, termasuk Donghae. Salah satu dari dua orang yang mengikuti Donghae menutup pintu kamar. Setelahnya mereka berdua berjalan mendekati Eunhyuk yang semakin meringkuk ketakutan disana.

"ANGH! Ja—hhks—janng—annn! Akh!" Teriak Eunhyuk saat kedua orang itu mencengkeram kuat sisi-sisi tubuhnya. Teriakan itu bertambah keras saat Donghae melangkah mendekati Eunhyuk. "ANGHH! Hks… AAAKH! Lep—aass! Ti—dak! AKKH!" Dalam hati Donghae mengernyit pilu melihat tatapan ketakutan dan teriakan memilukan dari namja dihadapannya.

Dia benar-benar Lee Eunhyuk, orang yang dihadapannya sekarang adalah pemuda yang sama dengan pemuda yang bertabrakan dengannya beberapa minggu lalu, pemuda yang begitu mengharapkan pertolongannya, pemuda yang dengan kurang ajarnya selalu menghantuinya setiap malam, yang dengan ajaibnya membuat Donghae seperti terdorong sesuatu tak kasat mata untuk segera menolongnya. Entah takdir macam apa yang telah Tuhan gariskan untuk Donghae, sehingga mengharuskan Donghae berurusan dengan pewaris tunggal kerajaan bisnis dari JEWEL GROUP itu.

.

THE HEIRS

.

"Ya Tuhan, sepertinya tasku tertinggal di mobil. Bisakah kalian mengambilkannya? Tasnya ada dijok depan sebelah pengemudi" Salah satu pria berjas rapi itu melepas lengan Eunhyuk dan bergegas keluar dari kamar. "Oh astaga, aku lupa memberikan kuncinya padanya. Tolong kau susul dia dan berikan kunci ini padanya" lanjut Donghae beberapa saat kemudian "Tidak papa, aku bisa mengurus Lee Eunhyuk" ujar Donghae menjawab keraguan pria didepannya.

Pintu kamar tertutup rapat, menyisakan Donghae dan Eunhyuk yang menggulung tubuhnya di sudut ranjang. "Jangann… huks, akk—uummo—hon… huks jangan sakiiti akkuu" rintihnya menatap langsung wajah Donghae yang tertutup masker. Donghae mengernyit ngeri melihat lebam dilengan kurus Eunhyuk, bekas cengkeraman tangan-tangan kekar itu. Dan bengkak besar di kaki sebelah kanannya.

Donghae mendudukan dirinya disebelah Eunhyuk, waktu yang ia punya hanya 5 menit sebelum pria-pria itu kembali kesini. Dia harus berpikir dan bergerak cepat. Donghae mencoba memegang lengan terbuka Eunhyuk, dan itu malah semakin membuat pemuda ringkih itu berjengit takut dan merintih ketakutan menolak segala sentuhan Donghae.

"Hmmh! Enngg! Ja—angann~" Donghae kembali mencoba memegang tangan Eunhyuk, tapi Eunhyuk menghindar dengan menggeser tubuhnya menjauh, namun Donghae kembali memegang lengannya dengan kuat yang membuat tangis ketakutan Eunhyuk pecah. Donghae panik, waktunya semakin menipis. Bagaimana cara Donghae untuk mengatakan maksudnya pada Eunhyuk, jika pemuda malang itu terus menolak sentuhannya dan menghindari kontak mata dengannya.

"Lee Eunhyuk tenang lah" Eunhyuk menolaknya dan terus memberontak dari sentuhan tangan Donghae.

"Hei Eunhyuk, aku tidak akan menyakitimu, aku bukan orang jahat~" ucap Donghae pelan, namun masih juga tak didengarkan oleh Eunhyuk.

"Hei, hei, Hukkie-ya" Donghae melembutkan suaranya dan menurunkan maskernya dibawah dagu kemudian menoleh kan wajahnya kearah pintu, waspada. Dan kembali beralih menatap Eunhyuk "Lihat aku, kau tidak mengingatku? Hei Hyukkie~ tenang oke… aku tidak akan menyakitimu. Percaya padaku" Dengan lembut Donghae mengelus lengan Eunhyuk mencoba mengambil fokus darinya. Berhasil, pemuda ringkih itu kini tak berontak lagi dan menatap Donghae lama dengan air mata yang masih merembes deras dari matanya. Wajah pucat itu kini jauh lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

'Hyukkie' entah sudah berapa lama Eunhyuk tak pernah mendengar panggilan kesayangan itu, dengan mata yang masih berair Eunhyuk mencoba mengenali wajah seseorang dihadapannya. Tatapan Eunhyuk beralih pada sepasang tangan yang memegang lengannya dengan lembut dan hati-hati, berbeda sekali dengan cengkeraman kasar yang biasa ia terima sebelum ini.

Eunhyuk membuka bibirnya mencoba untuk berbicara namun terhenti saat kedua orang tersebut telah kembali kekamarnya dan membuat wajah Eunhyuk dipenuhi rasa ketakutan lagi. Donghae sendiri segera membenarkan letak maskernya kembali. Kedua orang itu melangkah ke arah Eunhyuk dan mencengkeram kedua lengan lengan kurus itu. Teriakan dan tangisan pilu kembali terdengar setelahnya.

"kalian menyakitinya, kalian tidak mau kan jika sesuatu terjadi pada anak ini. Tuan Lee Youngmin akan murka jika itu terjadi, beliau hanya menginginkan anak ini menjadi depresi dan gila agar keinginannya terpenuhi" Ucap Donghae sekenanya sambil menyiapkan obat dan alat suntik. Kasihan melihat Eunhyuk yang terlihat begitu kesakitan. Alih-alih curiga mereka berdua malah mendengarkan ucapan Donghae dan mengendurkan cengkeramannya dari tubuh Eunhyuk.

"Janng—annn… mo—honh" Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepalanya melihat Donghae mendekat dengan suntikan ditangannya.

"Astaga!" teriak Donghae membuat kedua anak buah Youngmin sedikit terkejut. "Apa kalian merantainya atau memasungnya? Luka di kaki anak ini akan semakin parah jika tidak segera diperiksa, infeksinya akan semakin parah jika tidak segera diobati"

"Tidak, Tuan Kim Youngmin tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti itu. Mungkin itu luka yang didapatnya saat ia mencoba kabur"

"Apa beliau tau mengenai luka infeksi ini?"

"Tidak, beliau bahkan tidak pernah mendatangi kamar ini, beliau hanya memantau kondisi Lee Eunhyuk melalui kamera disini yang terhubung pada ponselnya. Dokter sudah pernah melihatnya 'kan, bocah ini selalu mengamuk dan menyerang Tuan Lee Youngmin jika dia melihatnya?" Donghae menatap Eunhyuk prihatin. Ia sempat beberapa kali melihat tubuh kurusnya sedikit menegang saat nama Youngmin disebutkan. Ketakutan dan kemarahan terulas pada wajah putus asanya.

Donghae berdehem untuk melancarkan tenggorokannya "Hubungi Tuan Lee Youngmin, ada yang harus aku sampaikan sekarang juga"

.

THE HEIRS

.

Donghae menghela nafas lega, setelah berbicara cukup panjang dengan Lee Youngmin ditelfon, akhirnya ia berhasil membujuk Lee Youngmin untuk memperbolehkannya membawa Eunhyuk keluar, dengan alasan harus memeriksa lebih lanjut luka-luka di kaki Eunhyuk. Awalnya Youngmin menolak, namun setelah Donghae meyakinkan tidak akan ada seorang pun yang tau identitas Lee Eunhyuk, akhirnya Youngmin setuju dengan permintaan Donghae

'_Bukankah itu akan terlihat mencurigakan, saat hari kemunculan Lee Eunhyuk, dia dalam keadaan banyak luka ditubuhnya? Aku janji tidak akan ada yang tau identitas Eunhyuk' _ itulah kalimat Donghae yang berhasil meyakinkan Youngmin.

"Bantu aku membawa Lee Eunhyuk ke ambulance" Titah Donghae "Tuan Lee Youngmin sudah mengijinkannya, kalian bisa menghubunginya jika kalian tidak percaya" Lanjut Donghae melihat tatapan curiga dari dua pria berjas rapi itu.

Tapi kedatangan pria-pria berjas rapi lainnya menginterupsi mereka. "Tuan Lee Youngmin menyuruh kami untuk mengantar anda dan Tuan muda Lee Eunhyuk" Donghae meneguk ludahnya pahit, ternyata tak semudah itu membawa keluar Eunhyuk. Tadinya ia berencana akan membawa Eunhyuk ke mansionnya sendiri namun ternyata Lee Youngmin tak sebodoh itu yang percaya saja dengan ucapannya.

"Baiklah" jawab Donghae akhirnya. Saat ini otaknya bekerja keras untuk memikirkan rencana lain.

Pria-pria berjas itu mendekati Eunhyuk untuk membawanyake ambulance, namun seperti sebelum-sebelumnya Eunhyuk memberontak menolak sentuhan-sentuhan tangan kekar mereka. Tangisan dan teriakan mengiringi penolakan Eunhyuk, Donghae yang merasa kasihan akhirnya menawarkan diri untuk menggendong Eunhyuk.

Donghae menyelipkan tangannya diantara lutut dan punggung Eunhyuk. Ajaib, Eunhyuk langsung menerima sentuhan tangan Donghae. Dan kini berbalik memeluk leher Donghae erat.

.

THE HEIRS

.

"Aku akan berada di mobil yang sama bersama Tuan Muda Lee Eunhyuk, kalian bertiga ikuti kami dengan mobil lain" titah salah satu namja itu yang memiliki badan terbesar diantara mereka. Sekali lagi Donghae harus meneguk ludahnya pahit. Ck, bagaimana dia bisa kabur dengan satu pengawal Youngmin bersamanya. Dan lebih buruknya lagi Lee Youngmin menyuruh mereka pergi dengan menggunakan mobil pribadi milik keluarga Lee. Ck, Donghae benar-benar tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada dipikiran Lee Youngmin.

"Baiklah Jangwook-sshi"

Donghae melebarkan matanya, pantas saja ia merasa pernah melihat namja itu. Dia adalah namja yang membawa Eunhyuk pergi beberapa minggu lalu saat pertama kali Donghae melihat Eunhyuk. Donghae menurunkan hati-hati tubuh Eunhyuk pada jok penumpang dibelakang. Namun tangan kurus Eunhyuk tetap memegang lengan jas Dokter Donghae dengan sangat erat.

"Tuan muda Lee Eunhyuk lebih nyaman bersama anda, Dokter Park. Jadi biarkan saya yang menyetir" Ucap Jangwook.

Dengan pelan 2 mobil itu keluar dari pelataran mansion keluarga Lee. Sesekali Donghae menengok kearah belakang dimana mobil anak buah Youngmin mengikuti mereka. Hell! Salah satu dari mereka juga berada dalam satu mobil dengannya sekarang. Jangwook terlihat sibuk mengemudi dengan sesekali memencet tombol-tombol didepannya. Donghae tidak tau apa yang sedang Jangwook lakukan dengan tombol-tombol ditengah setir mobil itu. Yang ia tau mobil ini memiliki interior khusus dan memiliki fasilitas-fasilitas canggih didalamnya.

Haruskah ia menghubungi Kangin sekarang?

Donghae kemudian melirik kearah Eunhyuk disampingnya, mata pemuda itu terlihat kosong dengan tangan kurusnya yang masih betah mencengkeram erat lengannya. Wajah tirusnya seperti mayat hidup, pucat tanpa rona. Berbanding terbalik dengan ucapan neneknya mengenai anak ini. 'Kehidupan macam apa yang sebenarnya kau jalani' tanya Donghae dalam hati. Tak disangka, Eunhyuk menolehkan wajahnya kearah Donghae, memandangnya lama hingga setitik air mata keluar dari mata kecil Eunhyuk.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Wajah Donghae sontak berubah gugup mendengar pertanyaan pria berbadan besar itu, Suara berat Jangwook terdengar tajam dan mengancam ditelinga Donghae, apa Jangwook baru saja mencurigainya? Donghae melirik kedepan, mata Jangwook memandang tajam dan menuntut pada Donghae melalui cermin diatas kemudinya. 'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?'

"Aku tau kau bukan Dokter Park. Jadi, siapa kau sebenarnya?!" lanjutnya masih dengan nada mengancam.

Deg!

Degupan jantung Donghae sontak bertalu mendengarnya, perasaanya yang campur aduk membuat Donghae tanpa sadar menggenggam erat jemari Eunhyuk dilengannya.

-tbc-

Tbc? Iya tbc. Kebiasaan buruk saya yang selalu manjang2in ff, malah jadi 3shoot gini deh. Disini belum ada HaeHyuk momentnya yah, tapi dichap 3 nya dipastikan akan banyak bertebaran haehyuk moment. Hehehe maaf yah… dan lagi lanjutannya malah gini. Dan lagi alurnya sedikit lamban. Maaf kalo membosankan.

Special thanks to :

Hein-Zhouhee1015, dekdes, guest, lee ikan, nurul. , Chi Chuo Lee, haehyukyumin, ukeHyuk line, eunhyukkie44, eunhaejr, Miss Chocoffee, guest, auliaJC, HAEHYUK IS REAL, Haru54, Lee Haerieun, dhian930715ELF, Kei Tsukiyomi, haehyuk86, haehyuk child, Bluerissing, isroie106, azihaehyuk, Luvinari, guest, Love Haehyuk, haehyukreal, Haehyuk, HHSHelveJjang, HYUKKIWIFE, Nhoer elf haehyuk 04, , ahahyuk, .1, BunnyEvilKim, faridaangra, cho. w .lee .794, Nickyun, NovapolarisElf, guest, megajewels2312, hyukmilee, depi. rizqhadiechipie, pumpkinsparkyumin, Nakamichan, chochorhyukie, Arum Junnie.

Meskipun ffnya kaya gitu, Mind to review again?

Last but not least, follow twitter aku **ldhlhj, **mensyen aja pasti aku folbek deh.

**RnR plissss…**


	3. Chapter 3

-HaeHyuk-

-THE HEIRS ( Who Are You? )-

3S

Warning : ini FF YAOI! Yang gak suka YAOI silakan keluar dari halaman ini. FF absurd dengan bahasa yang seadanya, dan **TYPOS** yang bertebaran.

.

.

.

Kebingungan terlihat menutupi mata Donghae, dia menggeleng tidak percaya apa yang baru didengarnya dari Jangwook atau mulai sekarang Donghae harus memanggilnya dengan nama Shindong. Pria bertubuh besar itu mengatakan semuanya.

Jangwook atau Shindong adalah orang yang cukup dekat dengan keluarga Lee Youngdae, dia adalah anak dari pengawal setia sekaligus orang kepercayaan Lee Youngdae. Usianya 10 tahun saat Eunhyuk dilahirkan kedunia, dan Shindong masih ingat dengan jelas ucapan Lee Youngdae yang menyuruhnya untuk selalu menjaga Eunhyuk dimanapun dan kapanpun. Ia juga telah mempelajari pekerjaan Ayah nya sejak ia mulai memasuki SMU.

Lulus SMU, Lee Youngdae mengirim Shindong ke luar negeri untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya dengan keseluruhan biaya ditanggung oleh Youngdae. Shindong berjanji akan menyelesaikan pendidikannya dengan cepat dan kembali ke Korea untuk menjadi pengawal Eunhyuk, hanya itu lah satu-satunya cara Shindong untuk berbalas budi pada orang yang telah memberinya pendidikan terbaik sejak ia kecil.

4 tahun Shindong menyelesaikan pendidikannya, namun Youngdae menyuruhnya untuk menjalankan pendidikan khusus tambahan selama 4 tahun disana. Ilmu persenjataan, teknologi dan hal semacam itu ia dapatkan di 4 tahun itu. Selama itu juga ia selalu berhubungan dengan sang Ayah mengenai hal apapun termasuk keadaan keluarga Lee dan putra tunggal mereka. Lee Eunhyuk telah tumbuh sebagai remaja yang ceria dan ramah, ucap Ayah nya saat itu. Dan Shindong benar-benar tidak sabar untuk segera kembali ke korea dan bertemu dengan Lee Eunhyuk, mungkinkah dia masih mengingatnya? Eunhyuk masih berusia 8 tahun saat Shindong pergi.

Ditahun terakhirnya, Ayah Shindong memberitahu tentang beberapa hal mencurigakan di Keluarga Lee Youngdae. Ayah Shindong mencurigai ada orang dalam yang bermaksud menguasai kejayaan keluarga Lee Youngdae. Puncaknya saat kepergian Youngdae dan istrinya ke Jeju, entah kebetulan atau memang sudah direncanakan tak ada satu pengawalpun yang ikut dalam satu kapal dengan mereka. Dan peristiwa itupun terjadi. Shindong merasa sangat sedih karena belum sempat mengucapkan rasa terimakasihnya pada mereka.

Dan kecurigaan Ayah nya ternyata benar, dimulai saat Youngmin mengambil alih kekuasaan Lee Youngdae, karena Eunhyuk sendiri masih dibawah umur saat itu. Satu-persatu pekerja dikediaman keluarga Lee Youngdae dipecat dan diganti dengan pekerja baru, terakhir Ayah Shindong protes dan bersikukuh ingin menemani Eunhyuk sampai dia cukup dewasa. Namun Youngmin dengan licik membuangnya dan memecatnya tanpa sepeserpun uang.

Shindong tak bisa langsung menemui Eunhyuk saat ia pulang ke Korea, ia pulang ke rumah pribadinya dimana orang tuanya tinggal. Ayah Shindong menahan air matanya saat menceritakan semuanya pada Shindong.

'Aku sudah berjanji pada mendiang Tuan Lee Youngdae untuk selalu menjaga Eunhyuk kapanpundan dimanapun'

'Tidak semudah itu nak, Lee Youngmin benar-benar memilih pekerja yang berkompeten dibawah perintahnya. Akan sangat mencurigakan jika kau kesana dengan marga SHIN karena dia sudah mendata semua pekerja lama dari Lee Youngdae. Kau harus tau, keadaan didalam mansion itu telah berubah, JEWEL GROUP telah berubah, kau harus mempelajari keadaan disana untuk dapat diterima oleh Lee Youngmin tanpa dicurigai sedikitpun'

Satu tahun setelahnya Shindong mendengar kabar Lee Youngmin membutuhkan pekerja tambahan di mansion keluarga Lee, berkat ilmu dan ketrampilan yang ia dapat diluar negeri Shindong dapat diterima dengan mudah oleh Lee Youngmin dengan persyaratan yang membuatnya ingin meludahi wajah menjijikan Lee Youngmin. Dan mulai saat itu Shindong merubah indentitasnya dengan nama Choi Jangwook

Shindong membuat beberapa sistem didalam mansion Lee atas suruhan Youngmin, termasuk fasilitas rekaman dari kamera cctv yang akan tersambung langsung pada ponsel Youngmin, dan peralatan canggih yang bisa mendeteksi keberadaan mobil-mobil keluarga Lee hanya dengan mengklik satu tombol pada roda kemudi mobil. Kerjanya yang hanya berkutat dengan teknologi membuat Shindong hanya bekerja didalam ruangan penuh dengan perangkat computer didalamnya. Dia hanya beberapa kali keluar bersama Youngmin untuk sekedar bertukar pikirang mengenai teknologi baru dan disaat-saat terdesak saja, seperti saat Eunhyuk mencoba kabur dari mansion Lee.

Shindong melihat semuanya, pemaksaan dan penyiksaan mental yang Eunhyuk terima. Namun ia tak bisa berbuat banyak untuk menolong Eunhyuk, karena akan fatal jika ia melakukan hal tersebut. Ia hanya sendiri ditengah puluhan anak buah Jangwook disini, terlalu beresiko untuk Eunhyuk dan dirinya. Ia hanya berharap Eunhyuk bisa bertahan menunggu hingga waktu yang tepat untuk ia bergerak. Yang bisa Shindong lakukan hanya memasang alat perekam lain yang bisa langsung terhubung dengan seperangkat komputer dirumahnya, tanpa sepengetahuan Youngmin.

Dan untuk kejadian hari ini, Shindong dengan kepintarannya merusak jaringan yang terhubung langsung diantara ponsel Youngmin dan semua kamera di mansion Lee juga pendeteksi pada semua mobil keluarga Lee. Donghae takjub dengan kepintaran yang dimiliki Shindong dan tentun ya kelihaian Shindong mengemudi hingga bisa lepas dari anak buah Youngmin dan membawa mereka pada rumah pribadinya. Dan sampai saat ini pun Donghae masih merasakan ketegangan itu.

.

THE HEIRS

.

"Aku sudah melihat mu sejak hari pertamamu mengintai mansion itu, awalnya aku mengira kau hanya pencari berita yang ingin mencari tau tentang Lee Eunhyuk sebelum kemunculannya. Tapi aku menyadari kau berbeda dari mereka. Aku melihat bagaimana Eunhyuk menerima sentuhanmu dan aku benar-benar terkejut saat kau membuka maskermu dan tanpa sengaja menunjukannya ke kamera. Kau adalah orang yang ku lihat beberapa minggu lalu, dan sekarang kau dengan beraninya menyamar sebagai Dokter Park dan memasukimansion itu." Shindong menghentikan ucapannya dan berdiri tegap didepan Donghae.

"Apapun motivasimu untuk menolong Lee Eunhyuk, saya benar-benar berterima kasih padamu" Shindong membungkuk dalam pada Donghae. Benar, sampai sekarangpun jujur Donghae tidak tau betul apa motivasinya menolong Lee Eunhyuk. Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, Donghae hanya merasa ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk menolong Eunhyuk, tepatnya sesutau dalam sinar mata Eunhyuk yang berhasil menggerakan hatinya hingga ia berbuat nekad seperti ini.

"Akan sangat berbahaya jika Eunhyuk tetap tinggal disini, apa kau bisa membawanya bersamamu untuk sementara waktu, eem"

"Lee Donghae" ujar Donghae. Shindong menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah, aku bisa membawa Eunhyuk kekediamanku"

"Ayah ku akan ikut denganmu. Sakit yang diderita Eunhyuk akan cepat sembuh jika berada disekitar orang yang dikenalnya, kau bisa melihat sendirikan bagaimana reaksi Eunhyuk saat melihat Ayah ku" Donghae mengangguk menerima penjelasan Shindong. "Dan ada beberapa hal yang harus aku tunjukan padamu, tapi sebelumnya kita harus cepat-cepat membawa Eunhyuk pergi dari sini.

"Baiklah aku akan menelfon orang-orangku untuk kemari"

.

THE HEIRS

.

Nenek dan Kakek Lee terkejut saat 3 mobil memasuki halaman mansion mereka, dan lebih dikejutkan lagi dengan keberadaan tubuh ringkih yang tergolek lemas diatas tangan cucunya. Saat mereka tau dia adalah pewaris tunggal JEWEL GROUP, wanita tua itu berujar miris dan mata senjanya langsung berkaca-kaca saat melihat keadaan pemuda itu. Ia sempat tidak percaya dengan penjelasan Donghae jika orang itu adalah orang yang sama yang dilihatnya beberapa tahun lalu. _Kehidupan seperti apa yang kau jalani, nak?_

"Ini adalah Kangin dan Leeteuk, pembimbing wamilku di kepolisian kota. Dan Hyungnim, ini adalah Shindong-sshi" ketiga pria 30tahunan itu saling membungkuk hormat. Mereka kini berada di ruang tamu mansion keluarga Donghae. Sementara itu, Ayah Shindong, Kakek dan Nenek Lee berada dikamar menemani Eunhyuk yang sedang diperiksa oleh Dokter keluarga Donghae.

"Kami membawa bukti obat-obatan yang disuntikan Dokter Park pada Eunhyuk-sshi. Setelah kami telusuri, itu adalah jenis obat yang dilarang diberbagai negara besar dikawasan Eropa, Amerika, dan Asia. Obat ini mungkin hanya ada dalam pasar gelap di Amerika sana. Aku tidak tau bagaimana Dokter Park mndapatkan obat itu, tapi tindakannya benar-benar sudah melanggar kode etik profesinya dan juga kejahatan yang cukup besar karena memaksakan penggunaan obat tersebut pada korban Eunhyuk dalam jangka panjang. Dokter Park juga sudah kami amankan" jelas Kangin-sshi.

Shindong tersenyum mendengarnya, akhirnya waktu ini datang juga. Dimana ia tidak bergerak sendirian untuk mengungkap kebusukan Lee Youngmin dan anak buahnya. "Aku ucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk kalian bertiga"

"Ini juga berkat bocah ini yang ngotot ingin menyelamatkan pewaris JEWEL GROUP"

"Teruatama kau Lee Donghae, aku benar-benar berterimakasih padamu" Donghae hanya tersenyum menanggapi ucapan ketiga pria yang lebih tua darinya itu.

"Eum, Shindong-sshi. sebenarnya, aku juga curiga dengan kematian Lee Youngdae dan istrinya, apa kau bisa—" ucapan Donghae dipotong oleh Shindong.

"Untuk hal itu, aku juga mempunyai kecurigaan yang sama denganmu. Lihat apa yang aku dapatkan" Shindong menaruh lembaran-lembaran print berisi proses transfer antara Lee Youngmin dan Kang Soon-il dengan jumlah yang cukup banyak, dan satu lembar kertas berisi profil Kang Soonil yang menjabat sebagai kepala polisi Jeju dari 5 tahun lalu.

"Ini—"

"Ya, Kang Soonil adalah orang yang menutup kasus kematian Lee Youngdae dan istrinya dan menganggap itu hanya kasus kecelakaan biasa yang bisa dialami oleh banyak orang hingga semua proses identifikasi diselesaikan sebelum semuanya terungkap" jelas Shindong.

"Lihat ini, kalian tentu akan curiga jika dua orang yang tidak saling kenal melakukan transfer uang sebanyak ini. 28 milyar won bukanlah uang sedikit bukan, dan Kang Soonil mendapatkan itu dengan 4 kali transfer dengan sekali transfer 7 milyar won dalam sebulan dari Lee Youngmin" Kangin dan Leeteuk mengangguk takjub dengan semua itu.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkan ini semua"

"Aku berhasil membobol keamanan bank dimana Lee Yongmin dan Park Soonil menyimpan uangnya" Kangin menghela nafasnya, meskipun perbuatan Shindong melanggar namun ia juga begitu takjub dengan namja bertubuh tinggi besar itu, dengan kepintaran Shindong, Kangin jadi bisa mengungkap kelicikan kepala polisi Jeju. Benar-benar mencoreng profesinya. Ck.

"Kita harus bertindak cepat ke Jeju sebelum Lee Youngmin dan anak buahnya mendahului kita. aku yakin dia pasti sudah mengetahui perihal kaburnya Eunhyuk. dan pastikan pihak kepolisian Seoul membekukan visa dan passport Lee Youngmin untuk jaga-jaga agar ia tidak bisa melarikan diri ke luar negeri"

"Baiklah" ucap Leeteuk, Donghae dan Kangin.

"Kau akan tetap tinggal disini Lee Donghae" ujar Kangin.

"Ya! kenapa? aku kan juga ingin mengungkap kejahatan besar ini Hyungnim"

"Posisimu sekarang hanya polisi wamil, ijinmu juga sudah selesai. Kau harus melanjutkan tugas wamilmu" Donghae mendelik kearah Leeteuk.

"Mereka benar. Aku juga butuh orang yang dipercaya untuk menjaga Eunhyuk disini, dan orang itu adalah kau Lee Donghae"

"Ck, baiklah."

.

THE HEIRS

.

Minggu malam Donghae menanyakan bagaimana kabar mereka yang pergi ke Jeju, saat sedang menikmati kopinya, dia dikejutkan dengan teriakan dari kamarnya. Ia segera pergi dari balkon dan memasuki kamarnya dimana Eunhyuk berada. Perawat sudah membersihkan tubuh Eunhyuk dengan handuk basah, dan mengganti pakaiannya. Luka-luka ditubuh Eunhyuk juga sudah diobati.

"Huks… jangan mendekat!" teriak Eunhyuk saat perawat bermaksud menenangkannya. Dia juga ketakutan saat melihat beberapa orang asing disana.

"Hyukkie~ kau tidak mengingatku hm, ini Shin Ajusshi~"

Eunhyuk menggeleng dan memojok ditempat tidur, tidak mau melihat orang didepannya, jiwanya masih labil hingga tidak bisa dengan cepat mengenali orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Huks, jangan… sakiiit huhuhuks" Eunhyuk memeluk dirinya sendiri.

"Hyukie~"

"Ada apa?" tanya Donghae memasuki kamarnya. Mendengar suara itu Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Donghae. Air mata Eunhyuk mengalir turun.

"Hyukie~" Eunhyuk mengangkat tangannya berusaha menggapai Donghae yang jauh didepan pintu kamar.

Donghae mendekati ranjang dan duduk disisi Eunhyuk, ajaibnya Eunhyuk malah mendekati Donghae dan memeluk lengan Donghae. Kemudian menangis sesenggukan didada Donghae. "Hiks… sakiiitt"

"Ssshh, kau akan baik-baik saja disini Eunhyukie~ sshhh" Donghae mengusap surai gelap Eunhyuk didadanya. "Mereka adalah orang baik. Kau tidak mengenal dia?" Donghae menunjuk pria berumur kepala 6 itu, dengan hati-hati Donghae mengangkat dagu Eunhyuk agar menatap pria itu. "Dia Shin Ajusshi… kau tidak mengenalnya hm?"

Eunhyuk menatap pria itu lama, benar dia adalahShin Ajusshinya yang sangat baik. "Sh—Sh—shin… ajusshi"

"Ne, ini Shin Ajusshi. Tuan muda Hyukie tidak mengingatku?"

"Shsh—shiin Aju—sshi" Eunhyuk menangis seketika mengingatnya._ 'ajusshi kemana saja eoh, kenapa meninggalkanku, kenapa baru sekarang ajusshi datang' _begitulah teriakan hati Eunhyuk melihat Ajusshi kesayangannya. Namun tenggorokannya terlalu kelu hingga hanya bisa menangis saja.

Shin Ajusshi mendekati Eunhyuk dan mengusap kepalanya dengan sayang hingga Eunhyuk menutup matanya. Air matanya semakin deras mengalir, entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak merasakan seperti ini. Merasa disayangi dan merasa aman dengan orang-orang baik disekitarnya, ia hampir lupa bagaimana rasanya hingga semua ini terjadi. Dan hanya menangislah yang bisa mengungkapkan kebahagiaan didalam hatinya saat ini.

"Tuan, sebaiknya Eunhyuk-sshi harus segera makan untuk memenuhi asupan energinya" ujar perawat wanita dibelakangnya.

"Sekarang kau makan oke… aku akan menyuapimu, bagaimana?" Eunhyuk tida menjawab, ia masih sesenggukan didada Donghae.

"Ini tuan" salah satu maid Donghae menaruh semangkuk bubur hangat dinakas kamar tidur itu.

"Jja, sekarang kau makan"

"Engg" Eunhyuk tidak mau melepas pelukan Donghae, ia takut jika ia melepasnya Donghae akan segera pergi.

"aku suapi oke, aku tidak akan pergi kemana-mana hm"

Akhirnya setelah beberapa saat, Eunhyuk mau melepas pelukannya dari tubuh tangannya masih mengerat ujung baju Donghae dengan kencang.

Satu suap, dua suap, hingga bubur itu setengah habis. Eunhyuk menggelengkan kepala menolak suapan Donghae. Dengan pelan Donghae meminumkan segelas susu coklat pada Eunhyuk, tepat setelah meminumnya, Eunhyuk kembali memeluk lengan Donghae.

"Hei, aku akan mengenalkanmu pada mereka hm, mereka adalah orang baik, kau tidak perlu takut pada mereka, oke" Donghae mengusap kepala Eunhyuk, meskipun tatapan Eunhyuk terkadang masih terlihat kosong namun Donghae berusaha mengambil fokus itu kembali.

"Dia adalah, Kakek dan Nenek ku. Kau tidak perlu takut padanya, Nenek akan membuatkan masakan yang enak untukmu setiap hari, dia baik bukan?" Mata Eunhyuk mengarah pada wanita senja yang menyunggingkan senyum hangat kearahnya.

"Dan mereka adalah teman-temanku, mereka juga baik" Donghae menunjuk perawat, dokter dan maid yang berada didalam sana. "Semua orang disini adalah orang yang baik, mereka tidak akan menyakitimu sedikitpun. Kau percaya padaku kan?" Donghae mengusap pipi Eunhyuk pelan. Eunhyuk menatap satu persatu manusia yang menyunggingkan senyum bersahabat padanya, kemudian mendongak menatap Donghae. _'Mungkinkah, penderitaanku akan berakhir sampai disini? Ya Tuhan, terimakasih Kau telah mengirimkan malaikat ini untukku' _

"Eh" Donghae mengusap setitik air mata yang mengalir dipipi kiri Eunhyuk. "Apa ada yang sakit?" Tangisan Eunhyuk semakin keras saat Donghae mengusap punggungnya dan membisikan kalimat penenang ditelinganya. Bagai nyanyian surga yang membuat hati dan jiwa Eunhyuk tenang, melenyapkan ketakutan dan kecemasan yang melingkupi dirinya beberapa tahun ini. Semuanya hilang digantikan perasaan nyaman dan hangat, sesutau yang selama ini hilang kini dapat Eunhyuk rasakan kembali.

Karena merasa lelah, Eunhyuk tertidur dipelukan Donghae. Setelah Donghae merebahkan tubuh Eunhyuk.

"Dokter, bagaimana menurutmu keadaan Eunhyuk?" tanya Donghae.

"Jiwa Eunhyuk-sshi masih labil, tingkat depresinya masih tinggi, dia juga masih ketakutan jika melihat orang-orang baru disekitarnya. Yang dibutuhkannya saat ini adalah rasa tenang dan rasa aman dari orang-orang yang dipercayainya. Seperti yang kau lakukan tadi, ada baiknya kau dan Tuan Shin terus mengajaknya berinteraksi. Dan Tuan dan Nyonya Lee juga sebisa mungkin harus mengambil kepercayaan Eunhyuk. Semakin banyak ia berinteraksi dengan orang disekitarnya, maka proses penyembuhan depresinya akan semakin cepat dan jiwanya akan kembali stabil dan normal" Donghae mengangguk mengerti.

.

THE HEIRS

.

Karena bukti yang dimiliki Shindong dan kepolisian, mereka dengan mudah menjebloskan Kepala Polisi Jeju Kang Soonil kedalam penjara. Dan setelah diselidiki lebih jauh ternyata kecelakan Lee Youngdae dan istrinya memang sudah direncanakan sebelumnya. Dengan berbagai bukti yang memberatkan LeeYoungmin. Adik dari Ayah Eunhyuk itu berancana kabur keluar negeri, namun menyadari visa dan passportnya sudah dibekukan ia memilih jalur lain. Dengan sisa uang miliknya ia menyewa sebuah kapal untuk melarikan diri, namun berkat kerja sama dari berbagai pihak, Lee Youngmin berhasil ditangkap di dermaga.

.

.

.

Donghae menghela nafas lega, mendapat berita jika Lee Youngmin berhasil ditangkap didermaga saat berencana akan kabur. Dia sekarang berada di tempatnya bertugas, meskipun ia harus berjuang ekstra keras agar Eunhyuk membiarkannya pergi. Untung saja ada Shin Ajusshi dan Kakek Nenek nya yang membantu Donghae.

Untuk saat ini mereka hanya menunggu bagaimana kasus Lee Youngmin ditindak, dan untuk kenyaman Eunhyuk. Mereka dihimbau untuk tak menyebutkan nama itu dihadapan Eunhyuk, karena takut akan membuatnya trauma dan menambah depresinya.

.

THE HEIRS

.

1bulan sudah Eunhyuk tinggal di mansion Donghae, Eunhyuk sudah mulai sedikit terbuka dengan Kakek dan Nenek Lee, beberapa kali ia terlihat berinteraksi dengan kedua orang tua tersebut. Dan tak seharipun ia telat menanyakan keberadaan Donghae pada mereka.

Hingga sekarang, Eunhyuk belum mengetahui keadaan pamannya itu.

.

Eunhyuk sedang membaca buku—Dokter menyarankan Eunhyuk menyibukan dirinya agar bisa melupakan sesuatu yang membuatnya mengalami trauma dan depresi, dan salah satunya adalah dengan membaca buku—saat Donghae pulang ke mansionnya.

"Hei…"

Eunhyuk mengangkat kepalanya, melihat Donghae berdiri diambang pintu kamar, dia tersenyum kecil. Ia menggigit bibirnya menahan tangis, Eunhyuk juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa menangisi orang yang belum ia ketahui namanya itu. Yang Eunhyuk tau, dia merindukan kehangatan orang itu, dia merindukan rasa nyaman saat berada didekat orang itu. dan ia terlalu malu untuk menanyakan nama orang itu pada Shin Ajusshi dan Nenek Lee.

"Hiks…" Eunhyuk menangis menatap Donghae.

"Hee, kenapa eoh. Kau sakit?" Donghae mendekati Eunhyuk yang langsung disambut sebuah pelukan dari Eunhyuk.

"Huhuhuhu, hiks"

"Ada apa Donghae? kenapa Eunhyukie menangis?" tanya Nenek Lee saat membawakan salad buah untuk Eunhyuk siang itu. Donghae menggeleng tidak tau, tapi tangan kekarnya dengan lembut mengusap punggung bergetar Eunhyuk.

_Donghae, jadi nama malaikat ini Donghae, aku berjanji tidak akan melupakan nama itu hingga akhir hayatku_

"Dong—hae…"

"Hm… apa ada yang sakit, kenapa menangis eum?" Eunhyuk menggelang dipelukan Donghae. Donghae melepas pelukan Eunhyuk dengan pelan.

"Jja, kau harus menghabiskan salad buahmu" Donghae meminta mangkuk berisi salad buah dari Nenek nya, ia kemudian menyuapkan sepotong apel pada Eunhyuk. Eunhyuk menatap potongan apel itu kemudian menatap wajah Donghae yang tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Sontak detakan dalam hati Eunhyuk mengencang hingga membuat wajahnya menghangat, ia kemudian memasukan suapan Donghae kedalam mulutnya. Donghae tersenyum melihat itu dan mengusap kepala Eunhyuk.

"Lagi?"

Eunhyuk tersenyum menerima suapan lagi dari Donghae. Tiba-tiba Donghae mengusap bibir bawah Eunhyuk karena yoghurt yang dari salad buahnya. Eunhyuk menggigit bibir bawahnya dan menatap lurus mata Donghae.

Ttok ttok!

"Eunhyukie~" Shindong sedikit terkejut melihat Donghae disana. Tapi ia segera menyunggingkan senyum melihat kedekatan mereka. "Stroberimu" Shindong menunjukan plastik berisi stroberi segar pesanan Eunhyuk. "Terima kasih Hyung. Temani aku disini ya" pinta Eunhyuk dengan nada terdengar manja. Shindong yang mendengarnya sangat senang, akhir-akhir ini Eunhyuk terlihat lebih terbuka padanya, jauh berbeda saat pertama kali Eunhyuk melihatnya. Dia bersembunyi disamping Ayah Shindong karena masih terlalu takut jika bertemu dengan orang yang tak dikenalnya

Tapi berkat kesabaran Shindong mendekati Eunhyuk dengan menceritakan masa kecil Eunhyuk yang selalu meminta gendong pada Shindong, Eunhyuk mulai menerima Shindong. Karena kenangan masa menyenangkan itu berkelebat meskipun sedikit buram saat Shindong menceritakannya. Dan beberapa hari ini Eunhyuk mulai menunjukan sikap adik kecil yang manis padanya. Manja.

"Lho, bukannya ada Donghae disini. Sebulan ini kau selalu menanyakan tentang Donghae, sekarang sudah ada Donghae didepanmu"

"Hh-Hyung~"

"Benarkah?" tanya Donghae, Eunhyuk menundukan kepala mendengarnya. "Kau mencariku eoh?" Donghae cukup terkejut dengan apa yang baru didengarnya, benarkah Eunhyuk selalu menanyakannya? Memang sih sebulan lalu Eunhyuk bahkan menangis saat Donghae harus menjalani sisa masa wamilnya. Saat itu keadaan Eunhyuk memang masih labil. Dan melihat keadaan Eunhyuk yang sekarang, sepertinya 'terapi' yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang terdekat Eunhyuk membuahkan hasil. Eunhyuk terlihat jauh lebih hidup dengan rona wajah dipipi pucatnya. Wajahnya juga terlihat lebih segar dan luka-luka di kakinya hampir sembuh secara keseluruhan.

Donghae harus bertanya langsung pada Dokter yang menangani Eunhyuk untuk mengetahui keadaan Eunhyuk.

"Kau lucu sekali Eunhyuk" Donghae bisa saja memeluk Eunhyuk karena gemas dengah tingkah Eunhyuk, jika ia tidak tau malu dengan keberadaan Shindong ditengah-tengah mereka.

.

THE HEIRS

.

"Shindong Hyung~" Panggil Eunhyuk beberapa saat setelah Donghae pergi untuk kembali menyelesaikan 1 bulan sisa masa wamilnya, mereka benar-benar menghabis libur Donghae dengan hal-hal menyenangkan, meskipun hanya dirumah tapi Donghae mengajaknya bermain kartu, truth or dear, memasak bersama dan hal-hal menyenangkan lainnya.

"Ne" jawab Shindong. Eunhyuk dan Shindong kini berada ditaman belakang mansion keluarga Donghae, Nenek Lee sedang membuat cake bersama ajumma, dan Kakek Lee sedang meninjau perusahaannya.

"Sepertinya aku sakit parah"

"Apa? Benarkah? Dimana yang sakit, apa Hyung perlu panggilkan Dokter Jung untukmu?" Shindong sedikit panik mendengar ucapa Eunhyuk.

"Disini sakit sekali" mulai Eunhyuk menunjuk dada kirinya "Sakitnya akan bertambah parah saat Donghae menyentuhku, dan anehnya aku malah menyukai itu" Eunhyuk menatap Shindong "Apa aku benar-benar sakit parah Hyung?" tanyanya dengan wajah penasaran, matanya berkedip dua kali saat Shindong tak juga menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau—" Shindong mengerti maksud Eunhyuk, tapi ia yakin Eunhyuk tak akan mengerti jika Shindong langsung menjelaskan 'sakit' apa yang diderita Eunhyuk. Mungkin ini pertama kalinya bagi Eunhyuk merasakan seperti itu, masa remajanya hanya dihabiskan dirumah dengan mengundang guru privat, ia tak pernah tau bagaimana berteman dengan orang luar, Eunhyuk tidak pernah sekalipun berinteraksi dengan dunia luar. Orang tuanya tau betul diluar sana terlalu berbahaya karena banyak yang mengincar pewaris tunggal kerajaan bisnis JEWEL GROUP.

Shindong masih ingat saat Eunhyuk balita hampir menjadi korban penculikan saat dia dan Ibu Eunhyuk berjalan-jalan di taman bermain. Sejak saat itu mendiang Lee Youngdae menambah jumlah pengawal disekitar kediamannya, dan membatasi Eunhyuk dengan dunia luar. Eunhyuk memang anak yang penurut, disaat diluar sana anak seusianya bahagia bermain bersama teman sebayanya, maka Eunhyuk akan tersenyum bahagia dengan mainan model baru pemberian Ayah nya.

Shindong tak melanjutkan ucapannya, ia hanya mengusap kepala Eunhyuk dengan lembut.

.

THE HEIRS

.

Donghae menyelesaikan sisa masa wamilnya, sedangkan keadaan Eunhyuk terus stabil dengan bantuan Dokter dan orang disekitarnya. Ia sudah tidak terlalu takut bertemu dengan orang yang tak dikenalnya, tapi ia akan selalu waspada jika disekitar mereka.

Seperti saat ini, Eunhyuk, Nenek Lee dan Shindong berada di mall dipusat kota. Eunhyuk berjalan ditengah mereka dengan tangan menggamit lengan Shindong dengan erat. "Jja, kita masuk kesini" Nenek Lee membawa mereka masuk kedalam salon dari brand terkenal.

Manajer salon tersebut dengan sopan menyambut kedatangan mereka "Nyonya Lee, selamat datang~" Nenek Lee tersenyum hangat pada wanita cantik itu.

"Aku ingin pegawai terbaikmu melayani anak ini dengan treatmen terbaik"

"Mari tuan muda, anda bisa duduk disini" Eunhyuk berjengit saat tangan wanita itu menyentuh pundaknya. Dia memegang tangan Shindong agar tetap berdiri didekatnya. Dua orang namja dan yeoja mulai memberikan perawatan pada Eunhyuk.

.

THE HEIRS

.

"Eunhyukie~ bergegaslah… kita harus berangkat secepatnya, pastikan kau memakai pakaian yang kita beli kemarin di mall" Nenek Lee berteriak dari luar kamar.

"Baik, Nenek . Aku segera keluar" jawab Eunhyuk, dia memandang lagi pantulan dirinya dalam cermin. Dia merasa sedikit aneh dengan rambur barunya. Tapi, kata Nenek Lee dan Shindong Hyung penampilan barunya yang sekarang sangat menawan.

Eunhyuk menghela nafasnya, dan merapikan baju yang dikenakannya. Masih bingung sebenarnya mereka akan kemana, kenapa pagi-pagi sekali mereka berangkat. Eunhyuk keluar kamar dan disambut oleh Shindong.

"Eunhyukie~" Shindong menatap Eunhyuk dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Dia tersenyum puas melihat penampilan Eunhyuk yang sekarang. "Penampilanku aneh kan Hyung, aku kan sudah bilang rambutku terlalu terang"

"Tidak, kau manis sekali Eunhyukie~ kemari biar Nenek peluk" Suara Shindong menggantung ditenggorokannya karena Nenek Lee lebih dulu menginterupsi mereka. Lagipula ucapan Nenek Lee memang benar, Eunhyuk memang terlihat sangat manis dengan penampilannya yang sekarang.

Nenek Lee melepas pelukannya, kemudian ia memeluk Eunhyuk lagi karena merasa gemas dengan Eunhyuk. Kenapa ia tidak punya cucu seperti Eunhyuk saja, dia anak yang penurut dan manis sekali. Beda sekali dengan Donghae yang berpenampilan cuek, dan selalu tak mendengarkannya soal masalah penampilan.

"Baiklah, kkajja~"

Eunhyuk satu mobil dengan Kakek dan Nenek Lee dengan seorang supir, sementara itu Shindong berada dimobil lain yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang, dan dua orang pengawal keluarga Lee mengawali perjalanan mereka dengan satu mobil lainnya.

Eunhyuk penasaran kemana sebenarnya tujuan mereka, ditambah lagi Nenek Lee tak mau memberitahukannya. Jadilah ia merasa penasaran disepanjang perjalanan.

.

THE HEIRS

.

"Kita sudah sampai Eunhyukie~ Sepertinya kita tepat waktu" Nenek Lee beserta rombongannya keluar dari mobil, Eunhyuk berdiri diantara Kakek dan Nenek Lee, dan Shindong berdiri tegap disebelah wanita itu. Eunhyuk menatap penasaran pada gerbang besar yang perlahan mulai terbuka itu. ia juga semakin penasaran saat melihat keluarga lain berdiri tak jauh dari mereka, seakan menantikan hal yang sama seperti mereka.

"Itu dia, cucu kesayanganku" Kakek Lee bersuara saat melihat Donghae keluar dari gerbang tersebut dengan namja lainnya yang berpencar mencari keluarganya.

Donghae mendatangi keluarga kecilnya, ia terlihat bingung saat melihat seseorang yang berdiri ditengaH Kakek Nenek nya. Namun saat ia menyadari siapa orang itu, wajah Donghae berubah terkejut melihatnya.

'_Dia, Eunhyuk?'_

Eunhyuk sendiri tak berani menatap Donghae, ia merasa tak percaya diri dengan penampilannya sekarang. Lihat saja ekspresi Donghae yang terlihat sangat terkejut itu.

"Hei…" panggil Donghae. Eunhyuk semakin menundukan kepalanya saat Donghae menyentuh kepalnya dan mengusak rambutnya. Wajahnya memanas dengan sendirinya, Eunhyuk yakin ini akan bertambah parah jika ia menatap Donghae. itulah sebabnya ia lebih memilih menyembunyikan wajahnya dengan menunduk.

Grep~

Dug!

Eunhyuk membelalakan matanya saat merasakan tubuh hangat Donghae melingkupinya. Perasaan hangat dan nyaman yang dapat menghilangkan segala kecemasan dalam dirinya, tapi membuat jantung Eunhyuk meletup nyeri yang anehnya sangat Eunhyuk sukai.

"Bogoshipo~ Eunhyukie" bisik Donghae dalam pelukannya.

Dug dug, dug dug!

'_Shindong Hyung, tolong panggilkan Dokter Jung, sepertinya aku benar-benar sakit parah'_

.

.

.

END or TBC? (Review Jusseyo~)

Aku gak tau masalah teknologi

Aku gak tau masalah kesehatan

Aku gak tau maslah wamil di korea, tapi…

Anggap saja semua yang aku tulis dari otak paspasan ku itu benar adanya, karena 'sinetron' ini hanya fiktif belaka, harap maklum jika ada kesalah dan typo yang bertebaran.

Kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan… maaf kalo penulisan saya ancur, karena pikiran saya sendiri lagi bercabang-cabang entah kemana.

MAKASIH BANYAK BUAT YANG UDAH NINGGALIN JEJAK DICHAP KEMARIN, makasih juga buat yang udah mau folo saya ditwitter, peluk hangat dari saya…

Sekali lagi, REVIEW JUSSEYO^^


End file.
